Infinity War: Genesis
Infinity War: Genesis is a new game in the Infinity War Series. The game is a crossover between Terminator, The Walking Dead and Call of Duty. The protagonist is the Young John Connor (from Terminator: Genisys) as he teams up with Clementine Everett, Griggs and many others to stop a new army of Terminators, led by Ultron and the T-3000 John Connor (who is evil), as they attempt to activate Project: Genisys, which is a global Nuclear Attack that will bring humanity to it's knees! The game is on the next-gen consoles, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Characters John Connor (Infinity War) - John Connor is the 11 year old son of Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese. Born from a time loop where Reese conceived him, John's adult counterpart from another reality was forced as a Test Subject for the Genisys Program, where Ultron completely manipulated his Molecular Structure and turned them into Nanotechnology, allowing John to regenerate lost limbs and bullet wounds in seconds. The John Connor from the past (the child version) looks exactly like his child counterpart in Terminator: Genisys. He is portrayed by Bryant Prince. Clementine Everett (Infinity War) - Clementine, in this Altered Timeline, teams up with John and others to stop the Genisys Program. As the 11 year old daughter of her deceased parents, Clementine finds a kindred spirit in the young John Connor and will do anything to stop the T-3000 John Connor. Kyle Reese (Jai Courtney) - John's father and member of the Human Resistance from the future War Against Ultron in 2029. After he and Sarah conceived John Connor and destroyed a Terminator in the past, Kyle now lives a happy life with John and Sarah, but this is changed when Clementine and Griggs tell them about the Genisys Program. Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke) - Sarah is the mother to John, and she has trained John from the age of 8 to prepare for the War Against Ultron, but there was one thing she could never prepare him for... Ultron compromising John's adult counterpart and turning him into the T-3000. Griggs (Infinity War) - In this Altered Timeline, Griggs is a soldier working with the GOU (Genisys Opposition Unit) and he seeks to destroy the Genisys Program, which is headed by Miles Dyson and Cyberdyne Systems. However, what Griggs and the rest of the GOU doesn't know is that Ultron is heading Genisys from behind the scenes. Villains Ultron - As an evil and sentient AI hell-bent on Human Extinction, Ultron attempts to use the Genisys Program to launch hundreds of Nuclear Missiles across the world and end 3 billion human lives, before sending in his massive army of Terminators to finish off the rest. His plan must be stopped, before it is too late! Future John Connor/T-3000 - John's Future counterpart and member of the Ultron Legion and Teminator Army. The T-3000 is the adult John Connor with a Molecular Manipulation System that lets him turn his skin into Nanomachines and rebuild lost cells and bones. "T-3000 is Intimidating" Trailer The trailer starts in Los Angeles as Ultron is heard saying "You are all gonna die here!" as he takes out Vibranium Blades mounted on his arms, and he jumps into the air, before kicking Sarah Connor and Griggs in mid-air, and then trying to stab Clementine, but the Blades are stopped by John Connor (the child version), who says "Too late, you Vibranium covered asshole!" as he kicks Ultron several feet backwards, and Ultron charges at John, who takes out a S-12 Shotgun and unloads the whole magazine into Ultron and then smashing the robot's head with the back of the gun. The trailer then shows John, Clementine, Sarah and Griggs in a Time Displacement Chamber as the T-3000 says "I will not stop, until the Ultron Legion rules this world!" and John says to Clementine "God, is that what I sound like in the Future? I must be a real jerk!" and the T-3000 then uses it's Molecular Manipulation to turn its entire body into Nanomachines, and Clementine says to John "Well, you're intimidating, so..." as John charges at his Future counterpart and fights him next to a Time Displacement Machine. The trailer then switches to a Undeground Base as Clementine fires at a Blast Door as 20 Ultron Drones charge in, and John, who has been knocked on the floor, grabs an AK-47 with an ACOG Sight and Grenade Launcher, before firing a Grenade at the Drones and then shooting at them, and in the aftermath, Clementine goes to John and says "You could have shot me." and John tells her "Well, you're breathing, aren't you?" and they walk towards Sarah and Griggs, who are loading their weapons. The trailer then shows John, Clementine and Sarah in a bus on the Golden Gate Bridge, and the T-3000 bursts in and grabs John, who gets thrown out of the bus and lands on the hood of a car, and it shows Clementine in a different location with John after the Bridge Chase, and Clementine asks him "Where have you been, John?" and John answers with "Stuck in traffic." as it shows John and Ultron fighting on a rooftop. Plot The game starts in San Francisco, California in the year 2014. As a woman walks through the streets, several people start dropping dead with laser burns in their back, as the woman, identified as Sarah Connor, looks around in shock as her son, John Connor, stands in front of her. Sarah then asks "John, what are you doing here?" and John starts bleeding from his head, and a Liquid Metal Blade runs him through, and Sarah screams "NO!!!" as her son drops dead on the ground, which is now cracking and exploding. Out of the fires in front of Sarah emerges the T-1000, how grabs her by the throat and several Nuclear Missiles come in, destroying Earth and burning Sarah. However, this is all proved to be a dream, as Sarah wakes up, screaming. She then looks beside her and sees Kyle Reese, who is walking into the room and says "You alright, Sarah?" and Sarah answers "I'm fine, Kyle. Where's John?" and Kyle says "He's downstairs. Was it another nightmare about... You-know-what?" and Sarah, now relieved, says "It was... A new Terminator model, one made of Liquid Metal." as she and Kyle walk out of the room and head downstairs. 3 hours later, John and Kyle walk through the streets of the suburbs and John asks "Dad, why does mom have nightmares?" and Kyle sighs, before responding "Well, John... Before you were born, your mother and I were involved in a massive accident, but... We can't explain it to you yet, not until you're older." as they keep going through the streets.